The Beginning As We'll Know It
by TKDPrincess121
Summary: As James and Lily battle with the Death Eaters one last time, they reflect back on their years at Hogwarts, and remember how everything was still innocent...Flashback story! 4th year to end!
1. Prequel

Disclaimer: These characters (except Lexi) all belong to J. K. Rowling, who is a magnificent writer. I'm only borrowing them for the time being.

My good friend Sarah is helping me write this fic by betaing for me. My best friend Meg is going to be hepling with Sirius's POV, b/c he's her favorite character.

**PREQUEL**

The wind was echoing against our living room in Godric's Hollow, causing our family clock to hum. The clock was just like the Weasley's, but since it came from generations of Potters, the clock's hands were made of 24 karat gold with gemstones decorating each member's hand. Lily had fallen asleep in the rocking chair across from Harry's maple tree crib engraved with little griffins. Lily had fallen asleep; it had been a long day for us.

As I watched her chest rise up and down. I felt comforted to know that everything was well with her, like things used to be before the war. The only other time I had ever seen her so peaceful was one day in our 7th year on the way to Honeydukes. It was winter break, and snowflakes were falling freely from the sky.

Recalling the moment, I laughed at the thought of me freefalling out of the sky onto Lily Evans, because Lucius Malfoy had hexed my broom. Five seconds before landing straight on Lily, I had seen an expression of pure bliss cross her features as she read, "Hogwarts, A History". I crashed into her with a similar smile. Even after she punched me in the stomach and walked away, I couldn't stop smiling. She was just - so beautiful with her long cherry locks laced together by a single gold ribbon, the perfect image of a Gryffindor girl, or should I say woman. She hasn't changed much since then, maybe her brow has been creased by a few lines of worry, but we all have those. The war spares victims on no side. In her sleep, Lily let all her thoughts of lost friends, treacherous friends, and manipulative mentors slip away, her expression remaining true to the 17 year old girl she once had been: young, peaceful, blissful. Her expression remained the same now. How simple things had been then.

Today was our 3 month anniversary in hiding. Harry's light mewing had woken me up; at first I thought it was on of the normal happenings: a dirty diaper or a pang of hunger, but it was different. Little emerald-eyed Harry had just alerted us that Death Eaters were attempting to invade our peaceful home. The laundry was still in the dryer when they breached the first of three wards, and Harry's cries elevated to screeching. Lily awoke at the sound of the infant's screams, her green eyes wildly darting around in panic. Looking at Lily with tears threatening to leak out of her beautiful bright green eyes, I told her in a crackling voice, "Lil…Lily they've breached Dumbledore's first wards…take Harry upstairs and try to contact Hogwarts!"

Lily stared at me and vigorously shook her red locks.

"And leave you here to fend for yourself? How could I do that James?"

"There isn't time to argue, luv. Now go, before it's too late. If they've been able to find us there has to be a traitor in the Order, and Dumbledore must be informed. You know that if he isn't, not only are our lives and Harry's over, but our cause may be lost too."

I gave my beloved Lily a flitting kiss on her lips spiked with all the emotions that were going on in my mind: the anger, the pain, the fear. But most of all the love I had for her and for Harry. I wanted Lily to know how much she meant to me just in case something happened to me. Oh dear, sweet Harry, my strong little boy, he doesn't even shiver when his knowing eyes skim towards the window where green light illuminates the surrounding area and screams of Muggles ramble between the cracks of the house. I gave him, my dear boy, a kiss on his brow in hopes that he'd be able to maintain this memory of me in his uncertain future.

I think I had a moment of clarity then, a prophecy if you will. I knew Lily and I had come to the end of our lives but Harry, he would be strong. He would be the eternal light in a gulf of madness; Harry's small hand grabbed my thumb in responds to my kiss, as if he were telling me that he understood, and I think he did; Gods know that child is wise beyond his few months. I watched Lily sprint up the stairs with Harry in her arms before standing in front of our oak door. No one would cross the doorway border without killing me; I am ready to fight until life has exhausted itself in each cell of my body. No one will take my wife and child away from me, no one can take them while I stand here waiting. Waiting on a path for certain death. I listened to Lily run upstairs before standing in front of our oak door, wand in hand. I got ready to defend my family with everything I had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I ran up the creaky stairs, all I could think about was James. My James. So brave and so foolish. Why oh, why couldn't he be cowardly for once? But I knew the answer to my own question: because then he wouldn't be my James Potter. I looked down at Harry, a miniature version James but with my eyes. Those pretty eyes were welling with tears of alarm, and I felt helpless. I couldn't even help my little boy through this nightmare because I was living it as well.

Oh, how I wished this could all be a dream, and at the peak of the moment of dread, I would wake, and James would be there to comfort me, and make love to me. To kiss the tears from my lips and cheeks and eyes. I remember now how he loved to kiss my eyes. Then he would whisper that everything would be fine, I was only dreaming. Only dreaming…

The sound of the door slamming against the wooded wall downstairs brought me back. I so long to rush down to my husband, to be by his side, and to face our enemies together. But then I remember his words to take Harry, for he may not live. As I laid my sleeping boy in his crib, a single, salty tear fell from my cheek. I hadn't even known I was crying. As I watched the drop fall onto the corner of his mouth, Harry licked it, tasting on his lips and tongue the love and sorrow I had in my heart for him, for James, for the entire wizarding world.

I wish that everything was as it was that long ago September 1st, when I first met my unknown-to-me-then-future-husband. The one I hated with a passion…


	2. The Train Ride

Disclaimer: These characters (except Lexi) all belong to J. K. Rowling, who is a magnificent writer. I'm only borrowing them for the time being.

AN: Hey everyone. Thanks so much for your reviews, I appreciate it so much. To answer aquestion about this fic: Yes, Lily and James are going to die. I'm sorry, but it's the original storyline, and I don't feel like screwing that up.

**Chapter 1 – The Train Ride**

I glanced nervously back and forth, searching the platform uselessly for someone I might just recognize. I tugged at the neck of my green turtleneck, and started towards the end of the platforms. The wooden floorboards gleamed underfoot as I made my way to- I looked again at my ticket- Platform 9 ¾. I pulled out my letter for the hundredth time and read again the words I'd already memorized:

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…Terms begins on September 1…

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

I could hardly believe that I, a regular Muggle, could be a witch! It seemed totally unreal, yet I had the bloody letter here in my hand. If I could only find the platform, I'd be in good shape.

I tried hard not to think about the fact that I was here alone. My parents had thought it best to leave me to it by myself because of the reaction my sister Petunia had had the day I got my letter.

"Why does Lily get to go and not me?" I remembered her whining. "I'm just as good as Lily. I want to be a witch too!" she'd screamed at my mother, who was trying to placate her with soothing words. After some time, Petunia changed her tune. "Fine! I don't want to be a witch. Witches are freaks, which must mean that you're a freak too, Lily!" She'd shrieked the last at me and stormed out of the room. She didn't speak to me for the rest of the summer. I shook my head at the memory.

I arrived at Platform 9, and Platform 10, but saw no Platform 9 ¾. Suddenly, I heard a voice say, "If you're looking for 9 ¾, you have to walk through the wall."

I spun around and found a short girl gazing at me with almond-shaped gray eyes. Her long black hair was pulled back at the top of her head into a plaited braid. Like me, she wore the Muggle clothes of jeans, and a silver turtleneck sweater that did wonderful things to her eyes. She was very pretty. She was wheeling a trolley as well, and I noticed the pretty tawny owl with huge amber eyes, which also stared at me.

"Hello?" the girl said, her brow wrinkling.

"Sorry," I said, wondering faintly how long I'd been staring at her. "What was that?"

"I said that to get onto the platform, you have to walk through the barrier dividing platforms 9 and 10. My name is Alexis Green, Lexi for short."

"Hi, I'm Lily. Are you going into first year as well?"

"Yes, I am," she answered. "Shall we go on?" Lexi's smile was infectious.

"But of course, madam," I said, and grabbed her hand.

The two of us ran full-tilt towards the wall, pushing our trolleys ahead of us. Just as I was sure we'd crash into the wall, I felt a cool breeze brush my skin, and I opened the eyes I'd squeezed closed and looked around. Many people buzzed around a huge scarlet steam engine that curled away and out of sight around the bend. Around us, numerous conversations and last-minute advice were being doled out from doting parents and proud older siblings and excited and envious younger ones.

Lexi turned to me with widened eyes and said, "Let's grab a compartment while we can."

The two of us scampered onto the vibrating train, and started our search for a compartment that wasn't too full. We found one in the very back with only a small boy with a pointed nose and watery-looking eyes.

"Can we sit here?" Lexi asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure," he said. "But my three friends are going to be coming in pretty soon. Might get a bit cramped."

I shrugged my shoulders, and Lexi and I sat down next to each other. "What's your name?" I asked the boy, trying to be polite. He had a cold sort of air to him, somewhat aloof.

Before he could answer, the door to the compartment flew open, and a tall boy with black hair and dark eyes strolled in. He noticed Lexi and me sitting on the seat. "Peter," he said, seeming irritated. "Why are there two young girls sitting in our seats?"

Peter shrugged, and said eagerly, "I don't know, Sirius. They just walked in and sat down."

"We did not!" I replied angrily. "You said you didn't mind if we sat here, but that it would be close quarters. Don't lie. We'll leave." I got up and grabbed my bag, Lexi doing the same.

"What's going on?" A new arrival made his entrance. This one had sandy brown hair, brown eyes, and intelligent features. He had a quiet air, and he was frowning at the tall boy.

"I don't know," he replied, smiling appealingly. "It seems that Peter has himself a couple of girlfriends." He grinned at me, and I glared back, becoming angry. I grasped my bag and tried to leave through the doorway, but it was blocked by yet another boy, this one taller than both.

"What's going on here?" he asked in a soft voice, looking at Sirius. "Are these new girlfriends? Already Sirius?" he asked, grinning at the first boy. His hazel eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Certainly not!" I stated. "That boy in the corner" I pointed at him "allowed us to sit here, telling my friend and I that we were welcome to sit. Then, when he walked in," here I pointed to the first boy "that boy told him that we'd walked in unannounced and unwelcome. Your tall friend then made an atrocious comment about us being girlfriends to- Oh! One of you! I'm confusing myself! Now, I would appreciate it if you would move so that Lexi and I may leave, and you and your friends may then continue with your atrocious manners!" I grabbed Lexi's hand, saw her grinning at me, and smiled back.

As we turned to leave, the boy stepped in front of us. He finger-combed his messy black hair back off of his forehead, and stared absently at me. It was then that I noticed that his hazel eyes were flecked with bits of green and gold, and I thought 'I'm a goner. Those eyes were eyes I could drown in.'

I felt Lexi prodding my back. "Excuse me," I said in my frostiest voice. "Could you please move so that we can leave?"

"No," he stated calmly. "I think you should stay here." I waited, staring at him in disbelief, for him to continue, but he just watched me.

"Why?" I asked. "Can't you just move please?"

He stepped away from the door, but closed it first. "Let's introduce ourselves first," he said with a charming grin. "My name's James Potter. These are my mates Sirius Black," he pointed to the first boy "Remus Lupin," he pointed to the quiet one "and Peter Pettigrew." He pointed at the small boy. "We're all first years at Hogwarts this year. You too?"

I raised a brow at his charisma, and grudgingly admitted "Yes, us too. I'm Lily Evans and this is Lexi Green." We all were standing around awkwardly, and by mutual consent we all sat down in the seats, Lexi, Remus, and I on one side, Sirius, Peter, and James on the other. We all sat uncomfortably at first, but then Peter said, "James, what House do you think we'll get Sorted into?"

James looked up from studying his hands. "Gryffindor," he said. Just like that. Not "I hope" or "I think", but an irrevocable "Gryffindor". That said something about his confidence level. I felt a bit irritated. I decided to play dumb. "How do you know?" I asked. "I'm Muggle-born and I don't know anything about the school really." I saw Peter shudder slightly when I mentioned my parents were Muggles. 'Good,' I thought. 'Another reason I can dislike him more than I already do, considering that I only met him ten minutes ago.'

Remus looked up from the book he'd pulled out of his bag, and explained how the Sorting commenced. "McGonagall calls your name, you sit on the stool, and she places the Sorting Hat on your head. It'll call out the name of one of the four Houses – Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw – and then you are a member of that House. Don't worry, McGonagall'll explain everything when we get there." With that he went back to his book, which, I noticed, was _Hogwarts, A History_, the first book I read when I found out that I was a witch.

"Don't worry," James said with a twinkle in his hazel eyes. "You're pretty enough to get into Gryffindor." He smiled adorably, something he undoubtedly been practicing since infancy.

It was then and there that I decided not to like James Potter. Not necessarily because he'd just unknowingly insulted my intelligence, but because he'd complimented me as well, and I didn't want to be just another pretty face. I wanted to stand out, and something told me that I could fall in love with James Potter, and in doing so, I could lose my identity.

I turned to Lexi, only to find her in conversation with Remus about moon cycles or some such nonsense. Across the compartment, Sirius was playing with his hair, and Peter was napping. I sighed, knowing I could either be bored for the rest of the ride, or I could talk to James. 'Great, there goes a perfectly good plan to stay away. It's gone, bye-bye, down the tubes.'

"Where do you live?" I questioned him.

"In Godric's Hollow with my parents and my little sister. You?"

"In Liverpool with my parents and my older sister, Petunia."

"Ah," he said smiling.

"What?" I asked, mystified and compelled by his smile.

"You're both named after flowers. Though I think lilies are much prettier than petunias. Calla lilies especially. Petunias come in too many different varieties. One special one is enough for me." He grinned.

I ignored his 'special' comment and focused on the first part. "You know flowers?" I asked incredulously. I couldn't imagine this boy studying about flowers.

He smiled mischievously. "All right, I admit it. I'm a Seer, and I saw our meeting in a vision. I read a book about flowers last night so I could impress you with my vast knowledge." I raised a brow, but couldn't help but smile admiringly at his quick wit.

Next to him, Sirius stared at James as if he'd sprouted another head. "You imbecile," he said calmly. He turned to me. "His mom's got a thing for flowers. She's always planting them to take her mind off of all the problems having James as a son causes her."

'That was good, too,' I thought. 'They have equal senses of humor. How droll.' I sighed and laid my head against the back of the headrest, ready for a nap. Being with these two for more than twenty minutes was enough to drive anyone batty.

I must've fallen asleep, because the next thing I remember, a woman with a trolley cart was knocking on our compartment door. Remus opened it. "Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked. I pulled out my spare change from my Diagon Alley splurge for books, but before I could hand it to her for a Cauldron Cake, James gave her four Galleons for the rest of the Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. He handed me three of each.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," James said through a mouthful of Chocolate Frog. "How was your nap?"

"Not long enough. Thanks for the snack, but I'll save it for later." I started to put the candy into my bag when he grabbed my wrist.

He swallowed his food. "No. You're skinny. Eat it now." I looked at him in irritation, but grudgingly opened and picked out three different color beans. I popped them into my mouth as James said, "No! Wait! You don't know what flavor… Nevermind, I guess you get it now." He grinned at my sourface.

I spat the confection out into my palm. "Ugh," I moaned. "What was that?" James took the candies from my hand and sniffed at each one. "Marmalade, tripe, and earwax," he informed me cheerfully. "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor."

I placed the rest in my bag. "I'll eat them later," I said grumpily. I opened a bottle of water to wash the taste out of my mouth as James watched me in amusement. "What are you still staring at me for? I'm not choking on bad taste anymore."

Sirius then contributed for the first time to the conversation. "He thinks you're pretty," he said in a girlish voice. "He loooooves you."

"Bugger off," James muttered.

"Grow up," I said at the same time. I noticed James was blushing and ignored it.

Just then, the door opened and a tall young man with bright red hair, maybe fourteen or fifteen, told us to get our robes on, we would be arriving at the school in a few moments.

Lexi and I got up and went to change in the girls' loo.

"Wow," Lexi said. "Remus is so smart. He's very knowledgeable, not to mention very cute."

"Yes, I noticed that you two were getting very comfortable in your own little corner." I couldn't help teasing her, and was rewarded with a telling blush. 'Hmm, interesting.' I took pity on her. "He seems very nice, if a little quiet."

"Oh, he is! He's so nice and-" Lexi stopped at my grin. "Okay, okay," she laughed. "I'll stop. So, what about you and that Potter boy?" she asked mischievously. "He's a total dreamboat." She rolled her eyes in a mock swoon. I swatted at her with the towel, and she ran laughing out the door.

As I arrived back at the compartment, I felt the train slowing to a stop. James stepped out with my bag. He handed it to me, and the others trudged out behind us. I fell into step with Lexi as we left the train.

"Firs' years o'er here." The voice that called us was deep and guttural. I looked towards the voice and felt my face pale. It was a giant of a man, at least ten feet tall, with a small bushy beard and long hair. He wore a moleskin overcoat that seemed to give off a stench, and boots in a size that would have fit my feet eight times.

We all followed the large man, who introduced himself as Hagrid, to the bank of a great lake lined with boats. Lexi, Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, and I claimed one. As we jumped in and seated ourselves, the boat started to move. Startled, I grabbed for the edge of the boat and squeezed it until we rounded a bend in the lake, and Hogwarts came into view.

I forgot all about my nervousness in the face of such an awesome sight. The castle was huge, set atop a hill. The windows blazed with lights, and the turrets and towers stood high against the navy blue night sky. I could make out the numerous steps that seemed to lead to the front entrance of the castle.

As the boat docked at the bank near the castle, I hear Lexi's indrawn breath, and my nervousness came back full-scale. This was where I'd be spending the next seven years of my life. I'd learn to live and love in these very walls. I swallowed, and caught Lexi hand in mine. Together, we walked up the steps to the castle that would become our lives for the next several years.

Perhaps if I'd known what awaited me in my very distant future, I would've run screaming in the opposite direction. Perhaps I would've ignored my acceptance letter, and went on to be a normal Muggle, ignorant of the evil and wickedness living all around me. But I didn't know what would happen. I didn't know how my life would come to be. My only awareness was in the imminent choosing of which House I would end up in for the next seven years.


	3. Speeding Up

Disclaimer: These characters (except Lexi) all belong to J. K. Rowling, who is a magnificent writer. I'm only borrowing them for the time being.

**Chapter 2 – Speeding Up**

The years flew by in a jumble of trying to find my way through the castle, studying in the library, rushing from class to class, hurrying the boys and Lexi through breakfasts, lunches, and dinners so we could cram for last-minutes exams and assessments, and becoming close with a group of friends anyone would dream of. Those years became precious gifts that I never knew about.

My friends were truly amazing. Lexi, Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, and I were all Sorted into Gryffindor, the noblest House at Hogwarts. The five of us, plus Peter, became inseparable. The boys played endless pranks on the Slytherins, which Lexi and I openly disapproved of, but laughed about when they weren't looking. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy were just too funny-looking when they had slimy toadstools covering their hair and robes, especially since Malfoy always had the perfect, slicked-back hair-do.

We sure got into a lot of scrapes over the years, getting caught in the kitchens so many times I've lost count. Getting caught after hours sneaking around the castle always garnered us detentions. James and Sirius could always be counted upon to be class-clowns in any class, though only Professor Vice could withstand the boys' charms for long. She was the Potions mistress, and she had had it in for the boys the moment Sirius accidentally spilled crushed snake fangs all over the floor of the dungeon, which mixed with the diluted Bundimun secretion that Peter had dropped, and blew up several tables, many pieces of which hit Professor Vice in the head as she screamed at them.

Though most of our free time was made for studying, insisted upon by yours truly, Sirius and James, and Remus too, could always be depended upon to make me laugh. It surprised me at first, to find that Remus had a sense of humor, but I guess being friends with people like James and Sirius can't keep you somber for long.

We all were the best of friends, until the summer before fourth year. Or should I say, the first day back from that summer…

AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, you guys. I've had exams to study for and take for the past two weeks.

I know this chapter is way too short, but I'll try to have another up by the end of the day.


	4. Enter Fourth Year

Disclaimer: These characters (except Lexi) all belong to J. K. Rowling, who is a magnificent writer. I'm only borrowing them for the time being.

A/N: Okay, thanks for the reviews, guys. In answer to one, no, this is only fourth year, that emotional time when pre-adolescents become men and women.. Blah, blah you all know the whole lecture. Anyway, onward!

**Chapter 3 Enter Fourth Year**

Three years had flown by before I came up against a problem, a _big_ problem. Even though we'd had our share of friendship problems, James and I had become as close as friends could be. In fact, all of us, even Peter, had become 'thick as thieves,' as Professor McGonagall liked to say. Which was why our train ride back to Hogwarts made me look differently at those four boys I'd come to love and respect.

As Lexi and I climbed the train to claim into our usual compartment where we'd wait for the boys, who usually came scrambling onto the train as the whistle was blowing, I heard wolf whistles coming from behind us. I looked, and there were my boys. I smiled and started to climb down when they walked a bit closer. I felt my jaw drop.

A sound like a wounded animal escaped my mouth as I stared at the three gorgeous young men in front of me. Sirius. Sirius had grown about five inches and was _hot_. He had a stronger jaw line sprinkled with black stubble and a _dimple_ in his cheek. His dark brown eyes, always piercing, were darker, now the color of bitter chocolate, and even more mysterious. His shoulders and chest were thicker than they'd been three months ago, and his light gray T-shirt seemed a bit tighter.

Remus had also grown taller over the summer, at least three inches, and his sandy hair was longer, falling over his ears and the collar of his white dress shirt. I looked up and into his eyes and the light brown was now shot through with golden specks. His build was still lanky and slim, made more so because of his acquired height. He still looked tired, but he seemed to be holding his head a bit higher.

At last, I looked at James and felt my eyes widen even more. He was _gorgeous_. His long legs were encased in faded blue jeans that molded to every curve and crevice. His forearms, exposed by a black T-shirt, were sprinkled with baby-soft black hairs covering skin tanned by hours spent on a broomstick in the sun. His black hair, always messy and unmanageable, was even longer and spikier now. His cutting hazel eyes still had flecks of gold and green, but now they seemed darker and more penetrating. I then noticed something different: my James had thin-framed black glasses that emphasized the thinness of his face. His jaw too was covered in a light dusting of black stubble, and his chin appeared to have developed a hollow dimple in the center. As I stared, his full lips spread into a boyish grin, a bit crooked on one side. A smile to die for.

_Oh_ _boy,_ I thought. _Now what am I going to do?_ _If I thought he was adorable before, how the hell will I resist him now?_ I considered ignoring them all, but I saw recognition light up James's eyes, followed by admiration as those same eyes skimmed up and down my body. His grin widened until pearly white teeth appeared.

"Lily?" he asked in disbelief and appreciation, and I jolted out of my dazed state. I blushed, wondering how long I'd been staring at his teeth. I looked up into his piercing eyes and felt time stop.

As I stood there, I saw the world around me speed up. Passed the next few years at Hogwarts, passed Quidditch games and end-of-the-year exams, passed graduation, passed a wedding of whose occupants I couldn't see, to the birth of a little boy. One with unruly black hair and beautiful green eyes...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lily?" I asked. I couldn't believe it. This was the girl with the long pigtail braids I'd pulled countless times? The girl whose robes had had at least three slimy toadstools slipped down the back of by Sirius? This girl with the vibrant, bright red hair no longer long enough to be put into braids, now chin length and straight and thick with sunny blond and dark copper highlights that seemed natural? Yes, that was my Lily-flower. Her chin was now more pointed and straight, like a pixie's. Her cheekbones had never seemed that high, or her pink lips that full and wide before. Her eyes, though, oh wow her eyes. I know women want poetry, but her eyes were the color of spring grass, bright and brilliant. How had I never noticed her eyes before? Oh sure, I remember them being green, but never this shade brilliant shade of green.

As my eyes skimmed over her face, I noticed her flushed cheeks that were covered with cinnamon freckles. My gaze dropped and stopped, and I gaped at her breasts. When had my Lily-flower sprouted _breasts_? And not just any breasts, full and large breasts, big enough to fill a bloke's hands. If I looked close enough, I could see her heart beating through her white blouse and I dropped my gaze to her slim waist and rounded hips. When had my Lily-flower developed _hips_? What was going on here? I'd only seen her three months ago. How could all these changes have happened in that short span of time? I frowned in confusion.

"Lily?" I heard Sirius ask. I turned and looked into his face, as equally amazed and startled at Lily's new appearance as mine. Then his face cracked into a grin. "Hey sweet thing! How have you been?" He placed sloppy kisses all over her cheeks and nose. Lily laughed and I narrowed my eyes. "Sirius, you just keep getting more and more handsome every time I see you," Lily teased, and my eyes narrowed even more.

I heard Remus come up behind me. With a shriek, Lily pulled out of Sirius's stranglehold and ran into Remus's arms. He caught her and spun her around, and my heart leaped at her erupting giggles. "Remus, you've certainly gotten taller. Now my nose only comes up to your armpits," she laughed. "Don't even get any ideas, Sirius Black," she warned when she saw Sirius's evil grin. Remus just smiled and shook his head and set her down. She then turned to me, and her grin softened into a lopsided smile. "Hey, James," she said softly.

"Hey, Lily-flower," I answered. Even her voice seemed more feminine, pulling at my heartstrings. She walked over to me and put her arms around my neck with mine around her waist, and I inhaled the fragrance of her hair. It smelled like baby shampoo and sunshine. She relaxed her hold but didn't let go. "I missed you James," she said softly, her pretty grass-green eyes staring up into mine.

"Lily? Where did you- ?" The question ended on a screech as Lexi spotted us as well. I looked up just in time to watch her launch herself into Remus's arms. He caught her and spun her around. "How have you been, Lexi-girl?" Remus asked, grinning like mad. He gave her a smacking kiss on the lips.

"I've been fine," she said in a fake Southern drawl. "How have y'all been?" She gasped then grinned as Sirius pulled her from Remus's arms and danced are the platform with her. She laughed and said, "I'm guessing that you're all fine. Hey, James." She walked over to me, and Lily, it seemed, _reluctantly_ let go so Lexi could hug me too. Had I imagined that? Hmmm.

Just then the whistle blew, and the five of us scrambled onto the train as it started to move. "Did you get us a compartment?" I asked Lexi. She nodded, and led us to the very last one. We stowed our luggage and took our normal seats, which made me suddenly remember Peter.

"Where's Peter?" I inquired. "Shouldn't he be here too?"

"He said his grandmother was sick or something," replied Sirius. "He's going to stay with her until she gets better." He shrugged.

The rest of the ride to the school passed in silence, broken only when the lady with the trolley cart stopped by. As was custom, I bought out all the Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and gave half to Lily. She smiled. My heart melted at her smile. I knew in that moment that her smile would always be mine to come home to. I had to keep my Lily-flower always, and I would go about any means to do it. _Starting tomorrow_, I thought nervously. Now what?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Lily-flower," James said. "How is your family?"

I looked at him oddly. _Why is he asking about my family?_ "James, is something the matter? You never ask about Dad or Petunia." Sorrow suddenly pierced my heart. My mother had died last summer of ovarian cancer after fighting it for two years. James saw my face, which apparently broadcasted my every emotion for the world to see, and his eyes filled with compassion. He hugged me to his side and I put my head on his shoulder.

Across the aisle, Sirius stared at James. "Prongs," he said suddenly. "Why did you- "

"Prongs?" I asked, raising my head to look inquisitively at James. "What is that?"

"Nothing," James answered quickly, glaring at Sirius. "Just a goofy nickname I thought up that was supposed to remain _private_ between Padf- uh, Sirius and me."

"What's padf?" asked Lexi. "What were you going to say?"

"Yeah, did you all come up with nicknames?" I asked. "And where were we?"

James sighed and said, still glaring at Sirius, "Yes we all have nicknames. I'm Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, and Peter is Wormtail."

"Wormtail?" I inquired. "What kind of name is that? That's very, uh, unique, but why- ? Never mind. Forget it. Hey, Remus," I said, looking at him. "what's your nickname? You've got to have one too."

Remus never looked up from reading _1,001 Magical Herbs and Remedies_. "Moony," he replied.

"Do these names have any significance?" Lexi asked. "I mean, they're bloody strange names. Why did you pick these?"

"Just drop it," James uttered uncomfortably.

I looked at him strangely, but relented. The rest of the train ride was uneventful, with James throwing me an occasional odd stare. Finally, I raised my brow and stared right back at him, and he flushed and muttered, "Sorry." I just shrugged and looked out the window until it was time to change into our robes.

As Lexi and I went into the girls' loo, she gave me a smug smile. "What?" I asked, somewhat miffed. She only gave me that look she had when she made up a new scheme she wanted me to go along with. "Oh, nothing," she sighed happily. I was becoming more and more irritated. "Then don't look at me," I snapped.

Lexi just raised her eyebrow, and I sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry," I muttered. "What were you smirking about, though? I'm curious to see what maniac plot you've come up with this time."

"Oh, this time, I'm not going to tell you, you're going to have to find out." With that strange comment, Lexi sailed out the door, and I rushed to follow her.

As the five of us exited the train and boarded the horseless carriages that took everybody but first years to the castle, I heard Sirius say to James, "We're not going to tell them?" I turned around. "Tell us what?" James just looked at me questioningly. "What?" he said.

"Never mind," I said, sighing. When he was in this type of secretive mood, nothing short of the Cruciatus Curse could pry information out of James Potter. Probably not even then. "Bloody loyal bugger," I muttered. Lexi just gave me a sympathetic glance. She knew how frustrated I got in the face of James's surreptitious behavior. The carriages drove onward.

As always, my first sight of Hogwarts felt like coming home. Just the sight of all those towers and turrets and the big staircase leading to the front double-doors made all the snide comments that came out of Petunia's mouth all summer melt away into insignificance.

We all made our way into the Great Hall for the beginning of the year feast. I heard the boys discussing Quidditch tryouts. "I think I'll try out," James told Sirius and Remus. "Maybe I'll get to be a Chaser. I've always wanted to play for the Gryffindor team, ever since we lost in second year to Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff! Bloody humiliating, I say."

We all sat down amid chatting Gryffindors. "I'm bloody starving," a familiar voice said. I looked up and smiled at Arthur Weasley's familiar complaint. The seventh year was always starving but skinny as a beanpole. His girlfriend Molly Hanover just rolled her eyes and smiled at me. "How was your summer, Lily?" she asked. I just shrugged my shoulders. "So-so," I said.

As I seated myself, James and Sirius immediately sat down on either side of me. I smiled to myself, and watched Remus seat Lexi between him and Sirius. My boys have always been a protective lot. Suddenly, I felt James flick me in the head, but I ignored. _So much for protective,_ I thought in exasperation. He did it again, and I rounded on him so fast he nearly fell off the bench. "Don't do that again James! I'm not in the mood!" My sunny mood unexpectedly turning black, I faced the front of the Great Hall again. I saw from the corner of my eye James looking over my head to meet Sirius's gaze, which was as puzzled about my abrupt change of humor as James's. I ignored them.

We watched the Sorting, and cheered when each of the seven new Gryffindor first-years approached our table, looking terrified and intimidated.

I turned to Lexi as Dumbledore gave the order to eat. "Were we ever that naïve and frightened?" I took a bite of steak-and-kidney pie. I sighed in sensory delight. The food here was always the best. "I don't remember us being that scared," Lexi answered looking thoughtful. "But then, we had our boys, as well. Who could be scared when they were always making us laugh at one prank or another?" She gave Remus, who had been listening, a sugary sweet smile. He just shook his head and turned back to his meal.

I opened my mouth to agree, and James snatched my last piece of marmalade toast. "James!" I cried. "That was my last piece!" I watched helplessly as James swallowed the last bit, and suddenly I didn't care about the food as much as envied it. I wished _I_ could be the one being devoured with those beautiful, firm lips. His tongue flicked out to swipe at a crumb, and I almost whimpered. _Whoa! Back up a step. Since when do I stare at _James Potter's_ mouth!_

"Something wrong, Lily-flower?" I heard James ask as if from a great distance. "You look even more pale than usual." I looked up sharply at his comment, and was surprised to feel my eyes stinging. "Just what is the matter with my skin, James Potter?" I questioned him fiercely, hoping he couldn't see how on the verge of tears I was. His mouth dropped open, and I felt the lump in my throat grow bigger. James's eyes, which had been filled with mirth, now filled with male horror and helplessness in the face of feminine tears. If I hadn't been so upset, I would've laughed.

Abruptly, I stood and rushed out of the Great Hall and into the nearest girls' loo and locked myself in a stall. I had no idea why I was so touchy and upset at the drop of a hat, and I felt bad that I'd taken my temper out on James. I heard the door open, and Lexi called out my name. "Lily, what's the matter? Why did you run out on dinner? It's food, Lily. You can always be counted upon to out-eat even Sirius. I can't wait to see his face once again when you eat twice as much as him." I opened the stall door with a jerk and glared at her. "Oh, so now I can eat and eat and get fat and nobody cares? What's wrong with the way I eat? Are you going to start attacking me too?" I yelled the last, and saw her expressive eyes narrow and the smile that had been on her lips vanish.

"Now you listen to me, Lily Evans. I don't know what your problem is, but you had better not take it out on me. All I did was tell a joke you and I have laughed about countless times, and you bit my head off. If you don't want to talk to me, fine, but don't ever scream at me again for no reason!" With a visible huff, Lexi started to leave the loo, and suddenly I felt the anger and irritation drain from me, leaving my shoulders slumped. I started to cry. "I'm sorry Lexi," I wailed, sobbing. She stopped and looked back at me. "I didn't mean to yell at you, but… I don't know why I'm so upset." I continued to sob, and Lexi's face broke out into a sympathetic smile, her eyes mirroring.

"Oh, honey, it's okay," she crooned, and she came up to me and hugged me as I cried. "I think I know what it is. I remember getting this moody once a month." She let go of me, and I leaned back, blinking tears away to clear my vision to stare up at her. "Once a month?" I asked, and it dawned on me. Maybe I was getting my period. I sighed with relief. "Is that what you think it is?" I queried. "My period? PMS?"

"Yes, I think so," Lexi said, smiling her sunny smile. "Now that that's cleared up, let's go eat! Sirius will be so disappointed. Again." With a laugh, I linked my arm with hers, and together we flounced back into the Great Hall.

A/N: Well? What do you think? It's a little longer than last chappie (lol). Any guesses as to what Lexi's plan might be? Kudos to anyone who can figure it out! R & R you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: These characters (except Lexi) all belong to J. K. Rowling, who is a magnificent writer. I'm only borrowing them for the time being.

A/N: Sorry it took me soooooo long to post again guys. I have no excuse, just had no juice left. I hope you all forgive me and still want to read this story. Onward, loyal readers! Also, for "Who Knows", I read this, and polished up an old chapter. Let me know what you think! PS - James's POV.

**Chapter 4**

After the feast, we all went up to the common room, talking about our summers. Poor Lily-flower, stuck in her house with her horrible sister, no wonder she loves coming here, who could blame her?

Saying goodnight involved a lot of hugging, and from Sirius's side, lips smacking. As I watch Lily walk upstairs, hair glowing dark red in the dim lighting, I became aware of Sirius standing next to me, also staring at Lily, but at a lower part of her anatomy than her hair. He was staring at her ass. And he was staring at her ass with a smirk on his lips that I had seen before. I had never minded it before. Now, I didn't like it. Why should Sirius be staring at Lily's ass?!

My mind remained on this dark thought as the mates and I went up to our own dormitory to unpack and get ready for bed.

"Man, what a great ass Lily has developed," Sirius whooped as we went through the doorway. "Wouldn't you agree, Prongs?" I had my back turned to Sirius, unfolding my clothes and refolding them, or I would have noticed his wicked grin to Remus, and Remus's eyes rolling back.

"Don't know," was my short reply. I whipped around to face him, glaring at his innocent face. "Unlike you, I don't stare at everything in a skirt, wanting to get the girl out of said skirt. Lily will not be one of your conquests, Padfoot. I hope that is clear. Lily is not a girl to be used and thrown aside like rubbish, she's a keeper, and I won't have you hurting her, got it?"

With that announcement, I flung myself onto my bed, drew the curtains, and tried to sleep. As I lay there, I heard Sirius say, "Got it, mate. Didn't know that was the way of it." I swore I heard a smile, but that could've been my imagination. Trying to fall asleep, I thought about Lily, and how right Sirius was about her ass. It had developed nicely, along with the rest of her. At the thought of Lily's breasts, I felt myself grow hard. I imagined holding those breasts, caressing her light pink nipples until they grew hard, and she moaned my name. Then, I would slide my hand down her smooth stomach to dip between her slim thighs, discovering the wet heat that was my Lily… I stifled a moan and stroked myself through my jeans. I unzipped and freed myself, gasping as the cool air hit my hot skin. I quickly cast a quieting spell around my bed, and I thought of Lily, and her smile, and those beautiful bright green eyes darkened with want for me. Release came quickly, and I quietly sighed Lily's name. I cast a cleaning spell on myself, and slowly fell asleep, to the image of my Lily-flower wanting me as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning was the start of classes, and wouldn't you know, we had double Potions with the Slytherins. Just who I wanted to see today, Snivelus and those other bloody morons. After a quick breakfast made quicker by Lily rushing us, telling us she wanted to get the best seats – for bloody Potions! Why anyone would want the best seats I'll never know – but with last night and my…revelation on my mind, I was not in the mood to argue with her.

We set off for the dungeon which Potions was held in, and had just sat down when the doorway to the office opened, and instead of Professor Vice, as expected, there stood a man who was enormously fat, and if I was standing up, we would probably reach only my chin. His mustache was dark blond and graying, and the few wisps of hair he had left were desperately combed over his bald head.

"Hello class," said the man. "I'll now be your Professor, as Professor Vice has had an emergency, and had to step down. My name is Slughorn, and welcome to your first real Potions class."

I slumped in my seat as Slughorn droned on and on about himself and the famous wizards and witches he knew. I doodled on a piece of parchment my initials and Lily's surrounded by a heart, but upon realizing what I was doing, I quickly scribbled over the drawing, and started to take notes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Potions was Transfiguration with McGonagall, a brief lunch in the Great Hall, and an hour or so of study time in the library, led by – you guessed it – Lily. After lunch we had Herbology, and then nothing, a blissful afternoon with no schoolwork, where we can all sit by the lake and watch the giant squid.

Lily came and sat next to where I was laying against my favorite tree. "Well," she said. "Not a bad first day, and we've already gotten some study time in." I merely groaned and pretended to fall asleep.

"James," Lily said slowly. I looked up at her through squinted eyes. "I- Don't tell anyone else this, okay?" She looked at me for confirmation. I gazed up at her, and seeing her serious expression, quickly sat up. "Sure, Lily-flower, what's up?"

She looked at me quietly for a moment, and softly said, "I had a dream last night, about you."

"Okay," I said, lost for a moment. "Was I trying to kill you or something?" She stood up and wrapped her arms around herself, turning away. "What's wrong, Lily?" She was making me nervous. If she cried again, Lexi would throw a major hissy fit, not to mention the fact that my insides would start bleeding if I made her cry.

"This is difficult for me," she said, turning back around. I saw that her face had paled. "But let me finish before you go bloody bonkers." I nodded. She bit her lip, and I felt like biting it too, nibbling, suckling… "…naked together." she said.

"Wait. What?" I shook my head, and looked at her face, trying to see from her expression just what she had said. "I couldn't hear what you said. Say it again, please?"

She glared at me, green eyes darkening to emeralds, as I imagined they'd darken while I gently suckled her collarbone… "I said, I had a dream about us that involved us being naked together."

I sucked in a harsh breath, and choked on a bug, coughing. "Oh, fine, if it makes you that disgusted, sod off." In a huff, and with a hint of tears in her green eyes, Lily started to walk off. I grabbed her hand, still coughing, and wheezed out, "No…bug…choked…me. I'm" cough "fine now." I cleared my throat, looking at her face, which she'd averted to avoid my eyes. "Lily," I murmured. "Just out of curiosity, why would you tell me this? I mean, experience from having a younger sister tells me that you'd write about this in a diary or something, not tell the bloke about it."

She looked up into my face, and gently tugged her wrist free. "I just wanted you to know," she said simply. "In case you see me looking at you in a funny way, I want you to know." That said, she slowly turned and walked back to the castle.

I sat back down under my favorite tree, contemplating what she'd just told me. I couldn't believe it, my mouth was still open in amazement. How like my Lily-flower to broadside me like this. _Now what the hell do I do_?

Please R & R guys. I want to hear your ideas.


End file.
